Requests for adminship:happypal 2
Hello everyone, I, happypal (talk • ), would like to make a formal community request for adminship. This is my second attempt at this. The first attempt is archived here. I decided enough water had passed under the bridge, and the BL2 60 day mark was a perfect date to try again :) RFA Who am I + What have I done I'm still the same person, and am still contributing the same way I always have. My skills don't shine when it comes to prosaic content. I rather (IMO) excel at back end template stuff, site architecture, gnoming, extracting data from the game to add as factual content. My last projects have included : *Various maintenance tasks of templates. *In depth analysis at the workings of shields. *Providing Mechanics to weapon pages. *Categorizing of weapons according to the names , , , , as opposed to a raw color-based scheme. *Providing these sweet css-based templates that allow easily coloring text AND the link's understrike. (see above) *Did some css work for supporting other skins. *Imported the css-based plugin that high-lights power-users in the recent edits feeds My current project is to verify the mechanics of each and every skill in Borderlands. You'd be surprised how often what the skills describe is contrary to what the skill actually does. I'm also researching Critical Hit mechanics. Most importantly though, I am always active when it comes to participating in the choices taken by the wiki, be they to my liking, or not. What has changed I can't say much has changed since the last RfA. There are new faces of course. I guess you could say it just wasn't the time. I hope there will be (even) more users who will support me this time. Motivation I have already given a LOT to the wiki. I feel I can give even more, and I could give most as a power user. Most of all, I feel like the wiki will need me, and I will only be able to provide my best work as an admin. I can't say my administrative goals is "herding users"/"banning trolls" but rather have the privilege of making changes that would otherwise not be permissible to a normal user. Conflict of interest Well, I'm still admin over at that wiki, but I haven't (and neither has anyone else) edited it for months. I can't image that changing any time soon. Closing word I actually have no idea how to close this RfA. Again, I'll still stick around even if I am turned down. happypal (talk • ) 14:05, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Votes Support +1 -- 14:44, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Happypal is cool and he does things. 17:42, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Eh squashes cssbugs and doesn't afraid of anything. Dämmerung 18:00, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I may not be a very old user, but let me tell you having good CSS sheets and someone who maintains them makes editing a metric butt-ton easier. deviouswatch (talk) 21:54, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Don't know much bout this wiki but if what you state that you've done is true well my hat is off to you sir :) Skrudge (talk) 10:35, July 24, 2012 (UTC) You have my support!! Sorry im just getting to this. You have been a consistant contributor and your edits have done this Wiki justice IMO. I havent dealt with you personally on a "regular" basis but ive seen your work and thats enough for me. 00:08, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Supported you before, supporting you again. You seem determined to improve this wiki in any way you can manage, for which you have my thanks (and likely the thanks of many others). Keep up the good work. 14:02, July 30, 2012 (UTC) The wiki articles look much better and are more organised IMO because of happy's templates. Besides, Auntarie (talk) 16:26, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Only if you PM me pictures of you in a moogle suit... 02:25, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Object Neutral I haven't been here long enough to know your doings better, neither have we commonly interacted with each other. So I'll leave this up to the others and stay neutral, a cookie might shove me in the right direction, but http:// cookies don't... Yeah... I wish you the best of luck tough! I... I am the King!Talk 21:07, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Free Talk one week left to post comments and/or votes. 00:21, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Yay, I'm an admin! :I wanted to unanimously thank everyone on the wiki for their support. Some of the comments here have made the RfA, and contributing to the wiki, really worth it. They went straight to my heart. :However, I'll only be able to start taking my functions in 2 weeks :( Something about a recent marriage and associated vacation... :When I'll come back though, I'll start doing some serious editing... and banning! :D happypal (talk • ) 09:10, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :Congratulations happypal on your new adminship. Though I didn't vote as i'm not active enough herto feel i deserve a vote, i'm sure you'll do a great job. TheDataAngel (talk) 11:41, August 3, 2012 (UTC)